The Dragon Lady
by blackorwhitewolf
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy find out that he has a twin sister will thing change? And will that change be good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV

'So this is the girl my little brother cares so much about' I thought to myself as I watched her walk home.

LUCY HEARTFILIA

Know I wasn't stalking her or anything. I was protecting her while my brother was away on a mission.

He really shouldn't let her walk on the edge she could fall. And as soon as I thought that she slipped

Lucy's POV

As I walked home I talked to Plue.

"What am I going to do? With Natsu gone on a mission it has gotten so boring around here. Well at least I don't have to worry about him sneaking into my house."

As I continued to walk home I had the feeling that someone was watching me. But when I turned to look behind me I felt my foot slip.

Oh no!

I shut my eyes and waited for the cold embrace of the water. But it never came.

When I opened my eyes I saw a girl.

"You know you should be more careful walking on the edge like that."

Who was she? Well who ever she was she just saved me, the least I can do is invite her over for some tea.

"You know what, why don't you come over for some tea? If you don't have anywhere to be, that is?"

"Sure why not," she replied with a smile. There was something oddly familiar about it.

Unknown POV

I am glad I reached her in time. For a second I thought that I wasn't going to make it.

Right now I am at her apartment having tea.

"You know what I just realized," Lucy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I never asked for your name. I'm Lucy."

"Amare"

"That isn't your real name is it."

"No" I said simply. And Lucy left it at that. We continued to talk until Lucy asked. "Are you coming to find some one?"

"Yes, actually I am." I say while feigning innocence. "I am looking for Natsu Dragneel. Do you know him?"

"Yes he is my best friend. Why?"

"Well I am his sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

WHAT THE HECK!

Natsu has a sister!

"He doesn't know about me, but I found out about him and thought that I had to meet him. Also I figured he could help me with a problem I have."

Now that I look at her she does look a lot like Natsu the only difference is their hair. Where Natsu's is pink, hers is black with stripes of blue. "Uhh Natsu is on a job right now" I say when I finally break out of my shocked state.

"Oh okay."

We continued talking after that. A little while later I saw her wince. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine," she says as she winced again. "Actually I have to go," she says standing up and running out the door.

I went to the window to see if she was alright. And then I saw her collapse to the ground.

Amare's POV

As me and Lucy continued talking I started to feel an ache form between my shoulders. 'No not now' I thought as the pain began to increase. I tried to conceal it but I felt myself wince. 'I need to get out of here. I don't want to hurt her.'

I told Lucy I had to go, then ran out the door. As soon as I hit the street it felt like somebody was driving a hot sword into my back. And then the world went black

When I came to I was in a strange white room.

"Where am I?" I asked the white haired girl on the other side of the room.

"You are in Fairy Tail's infirmary."

Then it all came back.

"Um you didn't happen to see anything unusual did you?"

"Oh you mean the wings. Don't worry only me and master know. So Lucy tells us you are Natsu's sister. Is that true?"

"Yes but I have different magic. I use a form of take over. Although I have been trying to find someone to train me."

"Well I use takeover. I could teach you. I am Mirajane, but you can call me Mira."

"Amare," I say.

"Why don't you come down and we can talk to Master. He might even agree to let you join the guild."

At that my face paled. "Um do I have to join the guild."

"Why? Don't you want to?"

"Well yes but I just have a bad experience with guilds." Especially when the find out what I really am.

"Don't worry at this guild we except people no matter how strange their magic. We are a family.

At that we head down stairs and by the end of the day I was a member of Fairy Tail.

Looking down at the silver guild mark on my chest I can't help but wonder if this will turn out like last time or if they are truly different.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Flashback~**

 **Today was the day I would join my first guild. Sabertooth.**

 **I am so excited. Right now I am sitting in the guild hall as I wait to meet the master.**

 **"Hey. Are you a new recruit?" A voice asks from behind me. I turn and see a blond haired boy with a black haired one standing right behind him.**

 **"Not yet but hopefully, I'm Kiala."**

 **"Sting, and this shadow behind me is Rogue."**

 **~End~**

As I sit at he guild bar I look around. It has been a while since I have been in a guild. Being in one again reminds me of a certain someone. As the memories come flooding back I can feel the tears beginning to build and quickly push him out of my head.

Anyway, today was the day Natsu was to return so I am excited about that.

I was at the bar slowly drinking a milkshake and talking with Mira when I heard the doors slam open. When I turned around I saw a pink haired teen and a blue cat.

"NATSU!" I hear and then see Lucy running up to him to give him a hug.

"They seem like more than friends to me," I say as I watch Natsu and Lucy's tight embrace.

"That is what I have been saying. They need to get together. Hey maybe you could help me." Mira says. I dont know what she means by help but by the look in her eyes I can tell its not good. As I look back over to where Natsu and Lucy are I see them talking, and then Lucy takes his hand and starts leading him over towards me.

"Natsu this is Amare. She is new to the guild and she has been waiting to meet you," then she walks away sending me a wink for good luck.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well I heard how you were looking for your dad, the fire dragon Igneel, but what if I told you I knew where some of your real family was?"

"You do! Who and where?"

"Its your twin sister… and she is sitting right in front of you." And then I watched as his eyes filled with realization.


End file.
